


Hush, Hush

by Yulaty



Series: HIDEAWAY [16]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25339105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yulaty/pseuds/Yulaty
Summary: "ถ้าเสียงดังจะหยุดนะ"
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Series: HIDEAWAY [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1627288
Kudos: 2





	Hush, Hush

"ถ้าเสียงดังจะหยุดนะ"

ฮงจุงบอกแบบนั้น บอกพร้อมกับที่วางฝ่ามือกดน้ำหนักลงมาบนส่วนกลางของร่างกายคุณที่ดันตัวผ่านกางเกงเนื้อหนาขึ้นตอบสนองทันที รอยยิ้มพึงพอใจวาดขึ้นบนใบหน้าเขาเมื่อคุณมีปฏิกิริยาเช่นนั้น คุณมองมัน ขาขยับแยกออกให้มือของเขาจัดการปลดกระดุมและซิปกางเกงได้ง่ายขึ้น ก่อนดึงทุกสิ่งที่ปกปิดร่างกายส่วนล่างของคุณลงในครั้งเดียว

วินาทีที่ตระหนักได้ว่าร่างกายไม่ได้เป็นของตนเองแต่เพียงผู้เดียวอีกแล้วให้ความรู้สึกประหลาดนัก จะกี่ครั้งกี่หนก็ไม่รู้สึกว่าจะคุ้นชินสักที กับความใกล้ชิดเกินกว่าที่เขาแสดงออกต่อผู้คนว่าพอรับไหว กับการปันแบ่งอุณหภูมิผ่านเนื้อตัวที่นาบแนบกันอยู่ คุณจ้องเขา แทบไม่กะพริบ ลากสายตาจากแนวผมสีน้ำเงินเข้มที่เริ่มจับตัวเป็นก้อนเพราะเหงื่อลงมาที่ปลายจมูกรั้นอันทำให้เขาดูซุกซนกว่าที่เป็น ลงมาที่แก้มซึ่งช่วงนี้ซูบเซียวลงกว่าปกติเล็กน้อยด้วยสาเหตุอะไรสักอย่าง ลงมาที่รอยหยักระหว่างริมฝีปาก แล้วจึงค่อยวกกลับขึ้นไปยังดวงตา จากนั้น ทุกสิ่งก็ละเลือนหาย ในทัศนวิสัยไม่ปรากฏสิ่งใดอีก

คุณหลงทางในดวงตาเขาอีกแล้ว  
ดวงตาสีดำสนิทเสียยิ่งกว่าอนธกาลเมื่อไร้แสงดวงดาราประดับ ล้ำลึกสุดคณากว่าเจ็ดคาบห้วงสมุทร

คุณหลงทางอีกแล้ว ในความเงียบบอดที่โอบล้อมรอบตัวเขา ชายเจ้าของชื่อฮงจุง คำสองพยางค์ ตวัดปากกาไม่กี่ครั้งก็เกิดสองตัวอักษรที่โอบอุ้มความหมายว่าศูนย์กลางของโลกทั้งใบเอาไว้ คุณจ้องฮงจุง ยังคงจ้องอยู่ในตอนที่เขาย้ายมือจากสะโพกลงไปที่บั้นท้าย ในตอนที่วงแขนของเขาย้ายกลับขึ้นมาโอบกอดลำตัว ในตอนที่เขาก้มลงคลอเคลียกับไหล่ ย้ำสิทธิการเป็นเจ้าของบนผิวของคุณภายใต้ชื่อเล่นว่าความเอ็นดู _ไม่น่ารัก ไม่น่ารักสักนิด_ กระนั้นคุณก็ยังหลงรักเขาหมดใจ กระนั้นคุณก็ยัง —

"ไปไหนแล้ว ยุนโฮ..." เสียงเบาแทบไร้น้ำหนักแทรกเข้ามาในโสตประสาทคล้ายสายลมที่แทรกผ่านรอยแตกเล็ก ๆ บนกระจก

"อย่าทิ้งฉันสิ"

น้ำเสียงกระเง้ากระงอดอย่างที่เขามักจะไม่ใช้เท่าไรนักเรียกเสียงหัวเราะให้ดังออกไปจากลำคอคุณโดยไม่ได้ตั้งใจ แล้วมันก็แปรเปลี่ยนไปเป็นเสียงครางเมื่อเขากดตัวดันเข้ามาทีละน้อย ทั้งเพื่อเตือนความจำ ทั้งเพื่อเรียกร้องความสนใจให้กลับไปหาพร้อมกัน

"แล้วก็อย่าเสียงดังด้วย"

คุณกะพริบตาเมื่อได้ยินคำเตือนครั้งที่สอง ก่อนยกมือขึ้นเกลี่ยปอยผมที่หล่นลงมาบดบังใบหน้าที่คุณแสนรัก เอ่ยสิ่งที่เพิ่งผุดขึ้นมาในใจเมื่อครู่ออกไป

"แต่พี่จะหยุดลงเหรอ"

ฮงจุงหลุดหัวเราะ เส้นผมสะบัดตามแรงสั่นศีรษะ คำตอบต่อคำถามเมื่อครู่ชัดเจนอยู่ในเรียวนิ้วที่สอดประสานและเรียวลิ้นเราที่เกี่ยวเกาะกันแน่น

—


End file.
